Freedom
by Bethica
Summary: Max and the rest of the gang on the roof is hoping for freedom. *NO BETH IN IT..just plain DA*


Title: Freedom  
  
Author: Beth G.  
  
Email: sweetheart85143@aol.com  
  
Summary: Max and the rest on the transgenetics are hoping for freedom  
  
in what they really should deserve  
  
Rating: PG-13 (violence)  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to  
  
James Cameron, I'm doing this for my entertainment  
  
purpose only.  
  
Author Note: This fic is going to be my made up Season 3 if DA  
  
won't come back.  
  
  
  
At the roof in Terminal City as their flag was moving freely everyone hope the humans will understand that they are fighting for freedom for there kind. Max felt good with the flag moving as this is this is there own country or home.  
  
"So Max when am I going to leave?" Said Sketchy.  
  
Max turned around. "Maybe never because cops are surrounding us and if White comes along he maybe will have your butt because you know about us when you saw the man in a 'halloween mask."  
  
Sketchy stepped back to Original Cindy. "Boo, just stay and see what Max can do to save her family."  
  
"Kool, this will be great because I'm going to interview the transgenetics!"  
  
"And thats not going to happen because they don't want to and they probably don't want the public to hear about it..."  
  
"Kool...Kool...its all good, I'll talk to Alec my man!" Sketchy stepped away from Original Cindy.  
  
Max doesn't know what to do anymore. At least she is with her family forever to they make peace with the humans. The flag is also moving in whose had died from Manticore, escaping it, White and the humans. Original Cindy came to Max side.  
  
"Boo, alright...we can get you guys out of here safetly maybe to Canada or Mexico." As Cindy was trying to comfort Max.  
  
"I don't know...everyone knows about us. This is like Manticore repeatly. We have to hide in the dark surround by cops and we are like animals in cages never let freely."  
  
Original Cindy and Max is hugging. "Boo..don't worry me and Sketchy will find something to get out of here safetly, maybe Logan can do something with his Eyes Only thing."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"So Alec..me and you are going to get close...as best buds for life..."  
  
"Don't count on it," Alec walked away from Sketchy.  
  
"WHAT!?" Sketchy has no clue in what Alec means.  
  
"THIS IS A STREAMING VOICE FROM EYES ONLY"  
  
Alec and the rest of the gang is wondering where the Eyes Only thing is coming from. It can't be from the television so it maybe coming from the speakers.  
  
"This will last 60 seconds....The transgenetics you may thing are killing machines...they are not...how they were suppose they were born as Transgenetics. They want the freedom as you all do. Give them a chance to be one of them......The people you want is CIA Ames White, he is not a CIA or FBI because he is lying his true identity..he's not even close to be human. They are selected to breed with humans and kill the parent off after they are done with them. Unlike Transgenetics they won't do that to something like that because they have a gently kind heart.....This is a streaming voice from Eyes Only so good luck 452 and everyone peace."  
  
"Wow..." The Cheif of Police thought in front of Terminal City. He never though Agent White was lying the whole time saying the Transgens are to human threat.  
  
"Move out people...They're free and let us get ourself agent White and shut him down." The cops when into their vechicles and left Terminal City.  
  
Everyone on the roof was happy they are free. They were laughing cheerfully. Logan came up to Max as his hands were in the virus.  
  
"Thanks Logan for everything," Said Max.  
  
"Well you guys should get moving because in Mexico there is a safe place for your family to stay and White can't even get you."  
  
Max came up to Original Cindy and Sketchy. "What about you guys?"  
  
"Boo..go its your family..don't worry about us..we will be fine.." Said Original Cindy.  
  
"What about White and his mess up family?"  
  
"Don't worry...Logan may do something to protect us even Sketchy."  
  
"I'll call..."Said Max.  
  
Sketchy came up to Alec. "Normal will miss the Golden boy, anywayz good luck with your freedom and you will be always be remembered at Jam Pony and Crash...So c-ya."  
  
Logan already provided a big van for the transgens. All the transgens went into the van and it is heading to Mexico.........................  
  
  
  
Coming up next is : The Storm 


End file.
